joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Shaggy Rogers (Overexaggerated)
|-|Base Shaggy= |-|Ultra Instinct Shaggy= |-|Infinity Instinct Shaggy= |-|False Ultra Saiyan Shaggy= |-|Ultra Saiyan Shaggy= |-|Ultra Saiyan Shaggy 2= |-|Ultra Saiyan Shaggy 3= |-|Ultra God Shaggy= |-|Ultra Outer God Shaggy= |-|.0001% True Power Shaggy= |-|Ultra Saiyan Shaggy 4= |-|Hakaishaggy= |-|Dorado Hakaishaggy= |-|Hakaishaggy Blanco= |-|5% True Power Shaggy (Mas Alla Saiyan Shaggy= |-|Mas Alla Dos Saiyan Shaggy= |-|Mas Alla Tres Saiyan Shaggy= |-|Mas Alla Quatro Saiyan Shaggy=Placeholder |-|Dios Shaggy= |-|Mas alla de Dios Shaggy= |-|Shaggypotence= |-|True Shaggypotence= |-|Shiva Shaggy= |-|Shaggypotence Superba= |-|Unmanifested Shaggy=??? |-|Mastered Unmanifested Shaggy=??? |-|Himself= |-|His True Self= Summary Shaggy is one of the Main Protaganists of the Scooby Doo! TV Series and Movie Tetralogy. He also has connections with the Titular Character of which name i have forgotten, he also has a dog called Scooby Doo that can run i guess. A More Canon Appropriate Version: Shaggy Shaggy Rogers (DBX) Powers & Stats Tier: 2-A '| '-1 | Infinitely Memetic | Massively Beyond Infinitely Memetic | 1 Billionth Degree of Infinity Massively Beyond Truly Infinitely Memetic | Infinitely Beyond the Concept of Tiers | ''Shaggy Tier: 10-A | Shaggy Tier: 1 | Shaggy Tier : 0 | Truly Immeasurable | Unquantifiable | Truly Unquantifiable | Unquantifiably Memetic Beyond All Reason | The usage of tiers is unreasonable at this current timeframe, Shaggy has ascended and transcended past the need for tiers and is ultimately tierless and has a tier at the same time encompassing all tiers all at once even the ones that are above him.'' Name: Shaggy Rogers Origin: Scooby Dooby Doo Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Deity Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, High Reality Warping, High Toonforce, Regeneration (Low-Godly), True Flight, Afterimage Creation, Energy Manipulation and Energy Absorption, Sealing, Forcefield Creation, Superior Reactive Evolution, Superior Adaptation | Instinctive Reaction, Omnikinesis, Hyper Mode, Prescience, Total Resistance against Time Based Attacks, Able to Move in stopped time, Able to stop Accelerated/Reverse time, Able to stop a timeline from splitting, Cosmic Awareness, Omnipotence Negation, Durability Negation, Omniscience Negation | All powers, All previous powers get boosted by Infinity and Beyond | All Metapowers, Powers, Nonpowers, Omnipowers, Beyondpowers, All previous abilities get boosted to another infinity | The Power to beat your character with indefinite strength | Same powers but exponentially stronger. Attack Potency: The usage of such concepts and is unreasonable and virtually pointless at this current time-frame, Shaggy has ascended and transcended past the need for attack potency scales and is ultimately Scaleless and has a level at the same time encompassing all levels all at once even the ones that are above him. '''| Ineffable | Unmatched | In a class of its own, above everyone else. '''Speed: The usage of such concepts and is unreasonable and virtually pointless at this current time-frame, Shaggy has ascended and transcended past the need for speed scales and is ultimately Scaleless and has a level at the same time encompassing all levels all at once even the ones that are above him.| Ineffable | Unmatched | In a class of its own, above everyone else. Lifting Strength: The usage of such concepts and is unreasonable and virtually pointless at this current time-frame, Shaggy has ascended and transcended past the need for attack lifting strength scales and is ultimately Scaleless and has a level at the same time encompassing all levels all at once even the ones that are above him. | Ineffable | Unmatched | In a class of its own, above everyone else. Striking Strength: The usage of such concepts and is unreasonable and virtually pointless at this current time-frame, Shaggy has ascended and transcended past the need for Striking Strength scales and is ultimately Scaleless and has a level at the same time encompassing all levels all at once even the ones that are above him. | Ineffable | Unmatched | In a class of its own, above everyone else. Durability: The usage of such concepts and is unreasonable and virtually pointless at this current time-frame, Shaggy has ascended and transcended past the need for Durability scales and is ultimately Scaleless and has a level at the same time encompassing all levels all at once even the ones that are above him. '''| Ineffable | Unmatched | In a class of its own, above everyone else. '''Stamina: A lot | possibly Immeasurable with Ultra Instinct | Practically Pointless Range: Melee to Long-Distances via Energy Blasts | Beyond the Concept of Range | Truly Beyond the Concept of Range, Everything is Instant and always will be since time immemorial Standard Equipment: A Healthy supply of Scooby Snacks Intelligence: Below Average | Average? | Above Average? | Exceptionally Smart? | Pre-Omniscience? | Post Omniscience | Adaptive Omniscience | Post Adaptive Omniscience Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks / Techniques * Super Kamehameha '- Universe Buster * '''Scoobymeha '- Multi-verse Buster * 'Super Galick Gun '- Universe Buster but faster * '''Super Scoobymeha - '''Multi-Omni-verse Buster * '''Scoobick Gun - High-Multi-verse Buster * Super Scoobick Gun - High Multi-Omni-verse Buster * Scooby Spirit Bomb '- Meta-verse Buster * '''True Spirit Bomb '- Omni-sphere Buster * '''Step on your face: Can decimate all opponents via this move * Greater Step on your face: '''Can decimate all opponents across all time-lines * '''Infinity Wall: Shoots a wall of energy that has an infinite magnitude enough to send you into nonexistence * Light Stomp: '''Stomps the floor and about a Billion Trillion Quadrillion Hyper-verses get destroyed * '''True Stomp: Stomps higher dimensions lightly and literally breaks them casually to the point where other dimensions and universes and omniverses cease to exist * SWOOCE: Instakill the opponent beyond all logic and reason and even beyond the concept of all logic and reason and everything and everything via SWOOCE * Greater Ability Boost: Boost all abilities to Tre-infinity * Greater Acceleration: Boosts own speed by several degrees of Infinity * Third Second of Infinity: '''Time stops completely to the point that even if your character can resist time stops the character will just instantly freeze. * '''Second Second of Infinity: Time accelerates around the character, aging him to death, if said character is immortal or cannot just simply die it accelerates the moment of death from Shaggy meaning your character can probably get instakilled from this * First Second of Infinity: Nothing really happens here. * The Goal of All Infinity is Death: Negate all the infinities of the opponent completely * Revenge Blast – A technique used by Shaggy where he releases an Explosive Wave through his scream, causing severe damage to the Omni-verse. As Outer God Shaggy, his screams are capable of causing collateral Multi-Omni-versal Damage. * Eye Flash – A technique similar in essence to the Solar Flare, where Shaggy releases a bright flash of light from his eyes, blinding his opponents Permanently and also stripping away their powers * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. He can fire them in the form of multiple razor shards of energy to create wounds on the Omni-spheres * Full Power Energy Blast Volley – A technique where Shaggy launches a barrage of ki blasts. * Mystic Attack – Destroys all Omni-verses with people that uses Mystical Powers * Buster Cannon – Able to bust anything even entire Multi-Multi-Omni-verses * Fistful of Pain – A Punch capable of ending entire universes on an infinite range. * Power Energy Blast Volley – A much more powerful energy blast volley capable of severing entire time-lines and Omni-versal time-lines * Revenge Death Ball – An attack capable of eliminating an entire Omni-versal Time-line over and over again, makes a good attack for anyone who attempts to hurt him as that attack that hit Shaggy will be multiplied to hundreds upon hundreds of degrees of infinity that the person will experience death multiple times over the course of infinity. * Eraser Cannon – Shaggy's signature attack, it is a powerful, green energy sphere. It is also known as the Blaster Shell and is capable of damaging the Box * Gigantic Cluster – Shaggy holds his hand behind him and charges a green energy sphere into it. He then swings his hand forwards and sends out a wave of small green energy blasts. * Eraser Shot Volley – A variation of the Eraser Cannon technique, Shaggy repeatedly throws Eraser Cannons from each hand. * Blaster Meteor – Shaggy surrounds himself in ki and launches homing energy spheres at his opponents. Also called Burst Eraser. * Eraser Blow – An attack where Shaggy blasts an opponent in the abdomen with an Eraser Cannon at point blank range. * Omni-verse Geyser – Shaggy fires a small energy wave at the ground, causing a geyser of ki which blows away any nearby Omni-verses * Double Eraser Cannon - A variant of the Eraser Cannon technique where Shaggy charges up an Eraser Cannon blast in each hand and fires them simultaneously. * Omega Blaster – A far more powerful version of the Eraser Cannon technique, which begins as a small green sphere and immensely expands when in contact with a solid object, alternatively known as the Gigantic Meteor. It holds the power of seriously Hyper-Multi-Omni-verses or destroying them outright * Zoinks - Most powerful attack in any -verse, box or whatever made up dimension there is. Automatically destroys everything, anything, and negates all possible negations of the past present future and eternity and instantly kills anything and anyone even the ones that has surpassed the concept of death and life and similar. No character is safe once this attack has been unleashed and will instantly kill anyone again and again to the point that resurrection is useless and only accepting death you will find true peace but this death isn't just simply death but True Death that even the author dies and all of his characters will be brought down to the shitter hole to the point it is impossible to immortalize any of its characters. Key: Base/0.0001% True Power '''| '''Ultra Instinct | Infinity Instinct | Ultra Saiyans 1-4 | Ultra God/Ultra Outer God | Hakaishaggy Transformations | MAS(Mas Alla Saiyan) | MAS 2 | MAS 3 | MAS 4/Dios | Shiva | Shaggypotence | Shaggypotence Superba | True Shaggypotence Others Notable Victories: Gohan Blanco (Gohan Blanco was at his Chadhan Mystico Form while Shaggy was at Base Form) Nero (Game Legends) Big Chungus (Big Chungus Memes) Big Chungus' Profile (Note: Chungus with the Infinity Gauntlet and Base Shaggy were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive: Category:Ultra Instinct Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier -1 Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Wanked Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Español Category:Simple Characters Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Joe Capo Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Beyond Tiers Category:The Most Popular Page On This Wiki Category:Massively Beyond Memetic Category:Scooby-Doo Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:The Fastest Character On This Wiki